She Wolf: los collares de Daidoji
by Orraine Rizzles
Summary: AU: Maura... una herencia y un collar que la llevara a vivir una aventura con unos de los seres mas poderosos de épocas pasadas... *Rizzles fantasía*


**Hola Rizzles princess ¿Cómo están? Nueva historia, un poco de fantasía, romance y acción... Perdonen si encuentran algún error. :)**

**Antes que nada quiero que escuchen este tema: ( watch?v=aIyjRtTn7rI ) creo que la canción identifica mucho al fic... y bueno a mi me encanta...!**

**ah Gracias Dori ;)**

**__****¿el amor prevalecerá a través del tiempo?**

* * *

"— ¡Quédate quieta, Maura!"-ordeno Costance enojada.

"— ¿Falta mucho? Me aburro."- refuto la hermosa muchacha con cabello dorado y ojos color avellana acomodándose por décima vez en la silla.

_El reloj marcaba 18 horas del 23 de Mayo del 2013..._ Ella y su madre estaban en la oficina del abogado que había confeccionado el testamento de su fallecido y desconocido padre **Fred Mitsu**. Todos comentaban que este era un hombre con mucho dinero y de descendencia oriental. También decían que había pasado sus últimos años de vida en Tokio.

Él abandono a Costance cuando aún estaba embarazada y fruto de esa relación había nacido Maura... una muchacha de 17 años con una familia que estaba constituida por su madre, su abuelo materno llamado _**Patrick**_ y una pequeña hermanastra llamada _**Kailyn**_ de 8 años.

Ella nunca había conocido a su padre, lo único que tenia de ese desconocido hombre era sus lazos sanguíneos, algunos rasgos y anécdotas de su madre.

"—Sra. Costance Isles, puede pasar a mi oficina."- el abogado abrió la puerta invitándolas a pasar.

La mujer mayor asintió con la cabeza y miro a Maura para que se levantara de donde estaba.

Tímidamente ingresaron a la oficina para escuchar ese testamento del que no habían conocido de su existencia hasta hace unos pocos días.

El hombre de traje negro, cabello canoso se acomodó en su escritorio y fue leyendo toda la introducción jurídica lentamente llegando a la parte donde la mencionaba:

_"...A mi hija Maura, por la que me siento culpable de haberla abandonado y no haberla conocido, le dejare mi casa en Japón. Ella decidirá vivir o no allí. La única condición que dejo sobre esta propiedad es que en caso de que decidiera venderla, tendrá que vivir por lo menos 1 año en dicho lugar."- leyo._

Él siguió leyendo los términos y las clausulas escritos en el papel.

Al terminar, las dos mujeres salieron de la oficina quedando de acuerdo en avisar al notariado si tomaban o rechazaban la herencia.

"—Por lo menos tu padre nos dejó una casa."- comento Costance camino a la casa.

"—No quiero nada de él, además es en Japón... Yo no me iré a vivir allí."- Contesto Maura malhumorada y frunciendo el ceño.

Tenían una casa en las Islas Canarias, España. Era pequeña, linda y acogedora, pero no era de ellos sino de unos amigos que vivían hace muchos años en el extranjero.

Costance trato de hacerla entrar en razón para que tomara la herencia.

"—Hija, es tu casa-hizo una pausa-. Recuerda lo que dice el testamento, al pasar un año podemos venderla, volver y comprar una casa propia aqui."- sugirió Costance tomándola tiernamente del brazo.

"—No la quiero, yo no podría vivir en un lugar en donde ni siquiera sé el idioma."-Maura repitió, ella no quería nada de ese hombre desconocido.

"—Por favor, hija...-rogó Costance-. Hazlo por tu abuelo y hermana. Recuerda que el lugar en donde vivimos ahora es prestado."

Para su temprana edad, Maura tenía un dilema enorme, por un lado ella no quería dejar el país en donde nació... Sus amigos, sus costumbres, su lugar. Pero por otro lado ese hombre desconocido, al que Costance lo llamaba su padre, le había dejado una casa al nombre de ella.

"—Lo voy a pensar."- contesto dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

La tarde de ese día se la pasó tratando de decidirse que hacer, lo más importante para ella era su familia así que no le quedó otra opción que aceptar ir a vivir en ese lugar mencionado en el testamento. No lo iba a hacer porque su padre se lo había dejado… Sino por el pedido encarecido de su madre.

Los días siguientes después de haber tomado la difícil decisión, la familia Isles reservaron los boletos y se despidieron de sus conocidos con la promesa de volver a verlos dentro de un año...

**...**

El vuelo que tomaron duro 8 horas de España a Japón y al llegar a dicho destino ellos fueron a la dirección dada. Al ver el lugar heredado, quedaron impresionados... La casa dejada por el padre de Maura era inmensa... Tenía 10 habitaciones, un jardín inmenso con árboles de cerezos y un santuario lleno de cadenas, pergaminos sagrados y candados. Era un lugar misterioso y con secretos a simple vista...

El día siguiente Costance lo utilizo para encontrar un lugar en donde Maura pudiera terminar sus estudios y no perder el año.

"—Es aquí." - señalo Maura a su madre el colegio llamado **Tokedo**.

"—Es inmenso."

"—Según dice la guía, es el colegio más antiguo de todo Japón."- dijo Maura leyendo el papel.

"—Vamos a inscribirte."

Al terminar dichos tramites, ellas volvieron a la casa decididas a dedicarse a limpiar y ordenar junto con la ayuda de Patrick y de la pequeña Kailyn.

Pasaron horas y horas sacando telarañas, bichos y polvo de esa enorme y vieja casa. También descubrieron un sótano lleno de libros japoneses de magia blanca, pócimas y katanas antiguas.

"—Listo, terminamos."- Maura soltó un bufido mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente y sacaba la basura de ese misterioso sótano.

"—Falta ese lugar." señalo Costance a lo lejos, cerca de los árboles de cerezos.

Solamente quedaba un lugar, uno solo y era el santuario...

"—Vamos."

Maura, Costance y Patrick, se acercaron viendo los pergaminos sagrados pegados en la puerta, las cadenas y candados puestos... era raro, parecía que la persona que los puso allí no quería que ese lugar fuese abierto.

El viejo abuelo de Maura busco su caja de herramientas en donde tenía un corta candados. Mientras Costance, muy intrigada por los escritos japoneses de los pergaminos, decidió ir a buscar un diccionario _Japonés- Español_ para traducir lo que decía.

"—Aquí dice, aleja y sella demonios."- Costance tradujo mirando el diccionario y los pergaminos pegados en la puerta del santuario al mismo tiempo.

"— ¿Demonios?"- pregunto Maura.

"—Esos son mitos japoneses, aquí no hay nada."- dijo escéptico el abuelo de Maura cortando el candado.

"— ¡Abuelo, no lo hagas!"

Era tarde, él rompió el candado y se sintió una fuerte ventisca salir del santuario abriendo la puerta.

"—Eso fue raro."- dijo Maura sintiendo el viento y un escalofrió que recorría por su cuerpo dejando su piel como la piel de gallina.

Todos se quedaron mirando entre sí. En Tokio el clima de ese día era caluroso, sin viento y ninguno de los tres pudo explicar el extraño suceso.

"—Vieron, no hay nada... Ningún demonio, duende, ni dragones... Nada, solamente ese cofre y un poste con sogas viejas y desdichadas."- señalo el abuelo de Maura entrando al lugar.

Los tres quedaron mirando el cofre de casi un metro de largo. Patrick se acerco e intento abrirlo con una barreta y fallo, era imposible.

Maura miraba el cofre y sentía una atracción hacia él, era algo muy antiguo y a ella le daba curiosidad.

"—Mama, quiero ese cofre en mi habitación, para guardar mis libros."

"— Pero Maura, no se puede abrir."

"— Algún día se abrirá, ¿no?

Costance miro seriamente a su hija y no pudo decirle que no... La muchacha viendo la aprobación de su madre pidió a su abuelo ayuda para llevar el antiguo cofre para su habitación.

Las noches en Tokio eran hermosas, pero les costó tanto ordenar esa casa inmensa que todos estaban exhaustos por tanta limpieza, lo único que querían era descansar.

Después de un largo baño y un plato de sopa, Maura volvió a entrar a la habitación y observo nuevamente el cofre.

"—Mañana lo abriré." -se dijo así misma en voz alta y prometió que al otro día después de volver de su primer día de clases haría lo imposible por hacerlo.

**Al otro día ...**

Maura llego muy contenta a su casa por darse cuenta que su nuevo colegio no era tan difícil. Tokedo tenia una enseñanza especial para extranjeros y era bastante accesible.

"— ¡Buen día!- exclamo abriendo la puerta corrediza de par en par.

"—Buen día, hija ¿cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?"

"—Bien, tengo 3 amigas nuevas de aquí y hablan un poco español."- contesto alegremente.

"— Me alegro."

"— ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigas?"- pregunto la pequeña Kailyn inocentemente jugando con sus muñecas.

"—**Yuki**, **Toshio**, **Rumi** y todas viven cerca de aquí."- contesto Maura.

"—Que bueno es que te estés adaptando rápido mi querida nieta."- Patrick comento sin dejar de mirar en la televisión las noticias japonesas. Él no entendían lo que decían, pero le causaba risa la forma de hablar de los japoneses.

Maura sonrió, pero no pudo evitar recordar a sus amigas de España, las añoraba.

"—Mama ¿Me prestas el diccionario japonés?- pregunto Maura sacándose la mochila y colgándola en una silla.

"— ¿Para qué lo quieres?"

"—Es para traducir unas palabras escritas en el cofre."

"—No me había dado cuenta que ese cofre estaba escrito.-Costance frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con sus labios-. Vete a mi habitación y arriba de mi cama lo encontraras."

Maura se fue corriendo al lugar señalado por su madre sin sacarse su uniforme de colegio, tomo el diccionario y lo llevo para la habitación, su pequeña hermanita la siguió y las dos se arrodillaron al frente del cofre.

Maura se puso al frente y Kailyn al costado, un poco más alejada.

"—Hermana, no es peligroso que traduzcas cosas que no entiendes."- Kailyn pregunto inocentemente mirando a su hermana.

"—No tiene nada de raro, son solos palabras."

La hermosa adolescente de tez blanca recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos las palabras japonesas escritas en el cofre y este objeto empezó a temblar.

"— ¿ El cofre esta temblando?- pregunto la niña asustada.

"—Sí, pero no sé por que."- contesto Maura.

Ella tomo el diccionario y comenzó a traducir.

_"—Portal al otro mundo que unirá a dos mundos en uno solo, donde el pasado se encontrara con el presente."_

Al traducir esas palabras el cofre tembló descontroladamente y se abrió asustándo a las dos mujeres.

"— ¡Maura lo has abierto, tengo miedo!"- Kaylin se alejó y comenzó temblar como una hoja.

"— No es nada, mira solamente hay un collar con perlas blancas, un kimono, un arco y una flecha."- dijo observando el interior.

Este collar era el más extraño que había visto Maura. Estaba constituido por 28 perlas y su armado era como de una especie de collar budista.

La adolescente observaba el collar y se preguntaba por qué brillaba de esa manera tan impresionante, no pudo con su curiosidad y metió la mano en el cofre para tomarlo.

"— ¡Hermana, no lo hagas, es peligroso!"- dijo kailyn.

Ya era tarde, Maura lo había hecho...

"—Ves, no ha pasado nada."- Contesto con la mano metida en el cofre.

El cofre empezó a emanar un brillo dorado y succiono a Maura dentro de él quedando cerrado nuevamente.

"— ¡Hermana!"- exclamo Kailyn corriendo hacia el cofre y tratando de abrirlo.

La pequeña niña no pudo hacerlo, estaba tan desesperada... ese cofre había succionado a su hermana. Ella del miedo que sentia salió corriendo a avisarles a su madre y a su abuelo con temor de que no la creyeran.

**ÉPOCA**** Y LUGAR ****DESCONOCIDO**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos viendo un hermoso cielo azul con nubes dispersas y algunos pájaros volando sobre él.

"— ¿Dónde estoy?"- Se preguntó Maura recuperando la conciencia. Estaba en un descampado parecido al jardín de su casa.

Ella sintió una presencia extraña a su lado… era una anciana con un kimono blanco y rojo con dibujos extraños. Ésa mujer estaba apuntándola con un arco y una flecha.

"— ¿Dónde estoy?"- pregunto Maura a la anciana.

"— ¿Qué haces aquí, **Dorthea**? ¿Viniste a matarme de una vez por todas?- contesto el anciana.

"— ¿Dorthea? Yo me llamo Maura." - dijo tratando de levantase y fallando.

"—No te muevas porque te juro que te mato, cadáver sin alma."- Dijo la anciana apuntándola más de cerca.

"—Yo no soy la persona que usted dice ¿no lo entiende?"- contesto Maura tomándose la cabeza y emitiendo unos gestos de dolor.

La jorobada anciana quedo observándola dándose cuenta que no era la persona que ella pensaba, pero era identica. Noto que esa niña rubia llevaba una vestimenta extraña y el collar blanco puesto en su cuello.

"— ¿De dónde has sacado ese collar y que tipo de kimono estas usando?"

"—Lo encontré en un cofre que estaba en mi casa y este es mi uniforme de preparatoria."- contesto Maura acomodándose su camisa de mangas cortas blanca y su pollera roja escocesa.

"— ¿Casa? ¿Preparatoria? ¿Que son esas cosas? ¿Son demonios?"- pregunto la anciana mirándola extrañada.

"— ¿Me puedes decir en qué lugar estoy?"- Maura pregunto mirando para todos lados, temerosa, desconocía su alrededor.

"—Estas en la aldea **Yukitso**."

"— ¿En qué parte?"- Maura pregunto no entendiendo.

"—Es el sur y es el año del dragón. "

Maura sintió un mareo nuevamente y se desmayó ¿Aldea? ¿Año del dragón? ¿Había viajado en el tiempo o era solo un sueño?

Después de un largo rato inconsciente se fue recuperando encontrándose en una pequeña cabaña de madera.

"—No fue un sueño."- Maura comento apenas audible.

"— ¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto la anciana.

Maura miro a su alrededor y noto que en ese lugar estaba el viejo cofre que la había succionado.

"—Ese cofre es el que me trajo aquí." -dijo levantándose y yendo a donde estaba el objeto.

"—Es el cofre de Dorthea, no gastes tus energías en vano, ese cofre no se abre desde que mi hermana murió y no sé lo que hay adentro."

La muchacha trato de abrirlo y no pudo, era como si el cofre se hubiera sellado nuevamente.

"—Por cierto, me llamo **Mika** -se presentó- ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar? ¿Tú estas relacionada con mi hermana?"- pregunto la anciana mirando dicho objeto.

"—¿Que? no, no yo no conozco a su hermana y el collar lo encontré en el interior de este cofre."-dijo Maura.

"— Eres muy parecida a Dorthea.-mika miro a Maura tratando de abrir el cobre- eso es imposible, el cofre esta sellado -hizo una pausa y pregunto- ¿Sabes el poder que tiene ese objeto?"

"—No, solo lo quise tomar del fondo y aparecí aquí, en este lugar."-conto Maura.

La anciana Mika sabía que tenía que advertirle que lo que tenía puesto en el cuello no era ningún objeto común.

"—Ese es un collar **Daidoji**, el demonio, bestia o hechicero que lo obtenga será el más poderoso del mundo."

" — ¿Usted vio uno igual a este anteriormente?"

"—Si, hay uno más... lo tiene Dorthea y ella es hechicera, pero...-recordó tristemente- el de ella es color negro porque está contaminado de maldad. Dicen que si los dos collares se unen y se funden en uno y encuentran el equilibrio, su poder será inimaginable para el que lo posea."

"— ¿Yo tengo este blanco y su hermana Dorthea tiene el negro?"- pregunto Maura.

"—Si, pero ella está muerta y su cuerpo está siendo manipulado por el malvado más grande de esta región... **Jakentsi**."

"— ¿Como que está siendo manipulada?"

"—Dorthea murió hace setenta años atrás. Ella fue asesinada por una samurái mitad demonio y mitad humano que quería poseer la joya. Después de ese suceso su cuerpo fue secuestrado por Jakentsi el emperador y semi-dios demonio de estos lugares, él lo hizo con fines malévolos y le coloco **el** **collar de la maldad Daidoji, **condenando a mi hermana a vagar por la tierra de los vivos y nunca envejecer ."- conto Mika.

"— ¿Un demonio mitad humano? ¿Ella alcanzo a matar a ese demonio? "- pregunto Maura interesada por la historia.

"— No, mi hermana la encerró y la sello en un santuario. Dorthea le tenía un cariño especial a esa samurái y no sé por qué."

Su conversación se interrumpió en el momento en el que ellas sintieron un fuerte estruendo proveniente de afuera. Las dos salieron de la pequeña cabaña y vieron una enorme serpiente con 7 cabezas.

"— ¡Corre niña, este y otros demonios vienen en busca de tu collar daidoji!"

Maura se largó a correr y la enorme serpiente le dijo:

"—¡Ese collar es mío!"

"—Sobre mi cadáver demonio maldito."- contesto Mika tomando su arco y sacando una flecha.

La serpiente le proporciono un coletazo e hizo volar el arco de la anciana. Persiguió a Maura alcanzándola y envolviéndola.

"—Morirás humano insignificante."- dijo la serpiente presionándola para romperle todos sus huesos.

"— ¡Noo!"- exclamo Maura.

El collar empezó a brillar y lleno de poder el cuerpo de la muchacha con cabello dorado... Tanto que ella toco con su mano una parte del cuerpo del demonio y lo quemo.

"—¡ _Maldita hechicera_!"- exclamo el demonio soltándola.

Maura cayó nuevamente en el suelo y empezó a correr viendo a unos pocos metros un santuario parecido al que estaba en su casa.

En su pensamiento decía:_ no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir_.

"— _**¡NO QUIERO MORIR!**_"- grito Maura antes de entrar al santuario.

Al ingresar visualizo a una hermosa mujer morena, alta, con cabello negro y largo. Ésta, estaba vestida con un kimono azul y una armadura samurái... también tenía una funda de una katana a su costado, pero no había ningún objeto con filo.

La extraña persona estaba atada a un poste con unas sogas que destilaban un brillo extraño y que le impedían soltarse.

Ella fue acercándose lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida, en el rostro de esa mujer se notaba una paz increíble y una sonrisa hermosa.

Ante su desesperación, Maura se acercó más quedando a pocos centímetros de ella y exclamo:

"— ¡**¡DESPIERTA!**"

El collar empezó a brillar nuevamente con esa luz increíble…fue tanto el poder que emanaba que despertó a la mujer atada en el poste.

"— ¡Ahgr! ¡No hubieses gritado!"-contesto tratando se zafarse de las sogas la hermosa morena.

"— Estas... ¿Estas despierta?"- pregunto Maura acercándose al rostro de la morena y quedando a pocos centímetros.

La mujer se echo un poco para atrás, la miro y le dijo:

"— ¡Maldita sea! Como no quieres que despierte con tu horrible voz, Dorthea."

"—No me llamo Dorthea, mi nombre es Maura."

"— Deja de mentir... Tu horrible rostro y olor lo reconozco en cualquier lado."- dijo Jane haciendo gestos de desagrado.

"— ¡No soy Dorthea!"

"—Suéltame, si no lo haces te matare y sabes que lo hare."

Maura quedo mirando los cautivantes ojos de la mujer atada, los tenia de un color raro, un color café claro con matices de color miel.

"— ¿Que tanto me miras?"- pregunto la dueña de esos ojos.

Mika entro en el santuario y coloco en la entrada un pergamino sagrado para retener a la serpiente demonio un rato. Al darse vuelta contemplo a Maura cerca de la criatura mitad demonio, mitad humano.

"— ¡Maura aléjate de _**Jane**_!"- exclamo Mika.

"— ¿_Jane_?"- Maura repitió el nombre.

"—Tú, anciana decrepita ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto Jane.

" — ¿No te acuerdas de mí? soy la hermana de Dorthea, la mujer que asesinaste con tus garras hace 70 años atrás y la que me hizo esta herida."- Mika mostro unos horribles arañazos al costado de su hombro

"— ¡Yo no la asesine! ¡Ni te hice eso! ¡No ves anciana demente que aquí esta Dorthea!"- vocifero Jane mirando a Maura.

"— ¡Yo no soy Dorthea!"- repitió Maura refutando.

"— Ella no es Dorthea, es más probable que sea su gemela o una reencarnación."-contesto la anciana.

Mika estaba asombrada, Jane estaba con un hechizo que ella y su hermana le habían colocado... Ese hechizo se llamaba _**sueño eterno** _y era para que la temida criatura nunca se despertara ni envejeciera...

"— ¿Cómo despertaste?- se animó a preguntar Mika.

"— La voz de esta horrible mujer lo hizo."- dijo Jane refiriéndose a Maura.

Escuchando la respuesta, la anciana miro a la muchacha que apareció con el collar misteriosamente y se dio cuenta que no era una persona ordinaria como ella pensaba, ya que había logrado lastimar a la serpiente y deshacer un poderoso hechizo.

"— Maura, ven aquí... aléjate de ella."- ordeno Mika.

La serpiente logro romper el pergamino sagrado y dio un golpe haciendo volar todo el techo del santuario y lastimando a la anciana Mika, dejándola tirada e inconsciente.

Maura se puso atrás del poste donde estaba atada Jane y decía:

"—No quiero morir, no quiero morir."- ella temblaba.

Jane le contesto sarcásticamente:

"—Lanza unos de tus hechizos o unas de tus flechas y no morirás."-

"— ¡Que parte no entiendes de no soy esa mujer de la que hablan tú y esa anciana!"- contesto casi gritando.

Jane contemplo el rostro de Maura viendo lágrimas y miedo en sus ojos... siguió mirándola detenidamente y le dijo:

"— Es verdad... Dorthea no era tan fea y miedosa como tú."

"—Tú eres una tonta y maleducada."- contesto enfurecida Maura.

"—Lo seré, pero por lo menos puedo vencer a ese demonio."- dijo Jane fanfarroneando con una sonrisa de costado.

"— Ayúdame, por favor."

"—Si quieres que te ayude, libérame."

Maura dudo, pero era tanta su desesperación que empezó a desatar a la desconocida mujer.

Mika recupero la conciencia y exclamo desde el suelo:

"— ¡No lo hagas, Maura! ¡No puedes confiar en ella!"

"—No me importa, yo quiero vivir y volver a mi casa con mi familia."-dijo Maura desatando a Jane completamente, tropezándose y cayendo sentada en el piso.

La había liberado, Jane la más temida por todos los aldeanos y demonios de los alrededores fue envuelta por un resplandor dorado recuperando sus grandes poderes...

Ella se paró frente a la serpiente con una sonrisa de costado y le dijo:

"— Porque no te metes con una persona de tu misma especie en vez de estar molestando a humanos insignificantes."

Jane toco su costado dándose cuenta que no tenía su katana.

"— Sal de mi camino, hibrida."- dijo la serpiente atacándola con unas de sus 7 cabezas.

"— Primero te matare."- esquivo rápidamente y contesto Jane.

La morena pego un gran salto hacia la serpiente demonio.

Maura noto los colmillos y las uñas de Jane alargarse... En ese momento se dio cuenta que esa mujer no era una persona común y corriente, parecía una especie de animal con ansias de matar y descuartizar a su presa con sus garras y dientes.

"—_**MUERE, SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA**_"- exclamo Jane dando un golpe con sus garras cortándola, a la mitad.

Los restos de la serpiente se esparcieron por todos lados.

"—¡Ahgr, odio las serpientes!"- Gruño Jane escondiendo sus garras, limpiándose su kimono y armadura con suaves golpes, para sacarse los restos de desecho.

Ella levanto su mirada y pego otro salto quedando frente a Maura.

"—¿Qué - que haces?- pregunto temerosa Maura y alejandose.

La samurái le extendió la mano y no le respondió.

Maura también extendió la mano para tomar la mano de Jane y esta le dijo:

"— Tu mano no, dame el collar."

"— ¡No le des, se convertirá en un demonio completo!"-grito desde la otra esquina malherida Mika.

"—Dámelo o te matare como lo hice con la serpiente."- Ordeno seria.

Maura tomo el collar aferrándolo más a su cuerpo y empezó a temblar... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida cambiado, hace unas horas había vuelto de la preparatoria y ahora estaba en un lugar y época desconocida, a punto de ser asesinada por una samurái demonio llamada **_Jane_**.

_**...CONTINUARA?**_


End file.
